It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by MsLane
Summary: Just a short one-shot revolving around our two favorite glee club members with an appearance by Santana and Brittany xx


'It's the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you "Be of good cheee-'

"Shut the fuck up, you sorry pitiful sorry excuse of a radio station." Quinn says as she jams the kitchen radio off as soon as the more festive songs start coming on and makes her way to the refrigerator, mumbling to herself as she digs around looking for something to eat. She's not usually so much of a scrooge but right now she's kinda tired and pretty hungry.

It's almost midnight so her mother is asleep, the house is dead quiet but she happens to like it that way thank you very much. As she pulls out the sliced Turkey and mayo, having decided to make herself a quick sandwich, her phone vibrates in her pocket letting her know that she's now the proud owner of one new message.

Rolling her eyes she sets down the burdens she was carrying and reaches for her phone.

'u awake?'

Quinn smirks and types out quickly, 'no. i taught myself hw 2 sleep txt.'

She places the phone down and grabs the bread and makes her way back to the kitchen table and finds a message waiting for her, '.ha. stop with ur funny. Cnt take it. laughin so hard. Cnt breathe. -.-'

The blonde actually laughs at that but quickly stops herself, as if worried the brunette she's speaking to can see her.

'I knw I'm hilarious. Wat do u want lopez.'

She's just done spreading the mayonnaise on one slice of bread when she gets a reply. She finishes up and places a couple of slices of turkey before looking at her phone.

'just wanted to talk.'

Quinn quirks an eyebrow but shrugs and takes a bite of her sandwich and then types out a reply, 'y? we hardly ever *talk* talk.'

Suddenly her phone is ringing and Santana is calling her.

"What?"

Quinn sighs over the phone, speaking just as quietly as Santana is "Calm down San. We aren't anywhere in public where you've gotta be your big badass self. It's just me."

"What're you eating?"

Quinn swallows and then rolls her eyes, "Food."

Santana sighs and it's almost enough to make Quinn apologize because she suddenly sounds tired.

"Enjoy."

Quinn mumbles what Santana assumes to be a thank you but she can't be certain and she isn't about to question her about it.

"What're you up to?"

The blonde snorts and quickly swallows the bite in her mouth, "Seriously? That's what you want talk about?"

"Quinn…"

Wiping her hands on a napkin, Quinn rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Nothing, and you know it."

Santana hesitates and then asks, "Do you think…Spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Quinn furrows her brow slightly, "What?"

Quinn can tell Santana's got a smile on her face as she explains herself, "Brittany just wants to go shopping for Christmas presents and well we do it every year."

Quinn nods her head slowly, "I know that. But why the hell did you go all hesitate-y just then?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "I didn't go all hesitate-y. Whatever. Just be ready tomorrow alright? Cuz we're goin to Rachel's for breakfast. Shit don't tell her I actually called her by her name."

Quinn laughs, and miraculously she isn't feeling so cynical anymore.

"I won't tell her. Does she actually know we're coming?"

The blonde can practically hear Santana grinning through the phone, "She knows about breakfast sure, she doesn't have a clue about the rest of it though."

Quinn smiles as she puts away the bread and mayonnaise and washes the utensils, "She's going to enjoy this."

Santana laughs, "That's the point isn't it though. After all, Finn did decide he apparently is destined for better things." Quinn can her the venom dripping from her words, knowing that Santana feels just as strongly as she for what the oaf did to their friend.

"He's an idiot if he thinks there's better than Rachel Berry. She was too good for him though."

Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs, clearing her throat slightly, "If only McKinley could see us now. HBIC's letting their hair down, actually having a conversation."

Quinn smiles, "You're my best friend San…regardless of whatever hierarchy and status quo we apparently have to live by at school. Outside those walls we're just Santana and Quinn…just a couple of teenage girls, ya know?"

Santana hums but then suddenly flips a switch and she's back, "Whatever."

Quinn chuckles under her breath and rolls her eyes, "Yeah. Whatever. Too mushy for you?"

Santana actually laughs lightly, "Just a bit. Whatever, anyway point is. Breakfast tomorrow and then wild, crazy, mass shopping."

Quinn hums and then they're both saying their goodbyes.

Xoxoxox

Breakfast went wonderfully, as it always does. Brittany and Rachel handled the cooking while Quinn and Santana dealt with the cleanup afterwards. Despite grumbling Santana secretly loved seeing Brittany give her _that_ smile whenever she did something nice like that.

Shopping however started off slightly rocky.

"You want to be seen with me? At the _mall_? Where there are _lots_ of people we go to school with there?"

Rachel's eyes are wide and they look slightly scared.

Brittany is rubbing her back soothingly and Quinn walks up to her slowly and takes her hand, "Yes? Why wouldn't we?"

Rachel shakes her head obviously not believing it for a second, "But…no! Every time we've ever gone out in public was always somewhere where the possibilities of being seen by anyone who goes to school with us were slim to none. _You're_ the one always deciding where we go and it's always so far away and now you want to go to the mall?"

Quinn quirks her lips in a small smile, "Rach…the reason we always go so far away is because those are the areas that usually have something vegan on the menu that isn't just a salad or something. It has nothing to do with people seeing all of us together."

Santana smirks, "'Sides we'd never go out if we didn't wanna be seen with you. Can't take that 'slim to none' risk rate."

Rachel genuinely smiles at Quinn, her eyes wide in surprise and she breathes out a disbelieving "Oh."

Quinn nods her head, "Yeah, oh."

After that it wasn't such a bad time shopping.

Xoxoxo

"Oh my fuc-freakin God!" Santana exclaims, as she chances a quick dart towards Berry A and B as she likes to call them, hoping they didn't catch her almost slip. The fact that they were both looking her way however didn't look so good on that front. She gives them a sheepish smile before continuing, "Will you just rip open the darn thing!"

Rachel rolls her eyes and tuts, "Patience."

Quinn's knee is consistently bouncing faster and faster the longer Rachel takes and Santana is just worried that pretty soon it's going to take off away from the rest of her body with the speed it's currently working towards reaching.

Brittany is following the steadily increasing bounce of Quinn's knee with her eyes, not quite realizing that her head is bobbing along with it.

"Rachel I swear if you don't get that open I'll-"

She didn't have to finish that threat though seeing as the tiny brunette finally got through the gift wrapping.

"Finally! I swear from now on, we're going to hand you gifts in bags that don't require precision dissection or whatever."

Rachel just rolls her eyes good naturedly as her fathers both chuckle, making Santana smile to herself.

"Hush you, like you're any better."

Santana quirks an eyebrow and shrugs, "You haven't seen anyone get into presents like I have."

Rachel chuckles but turns her attention back to the gift.

It's a intricate looking wooden box and she turns it over a few times and then finally decides to open it. She gasps.

Inside is a collectible Barbra Streisand doll. Still in it's box. On the other side of the wooden box, in a clear plastic bag protecting it, is a vintage 1966 LIFE Magazine with Barbra Streisand on the cover.

Quinn is biting her lip and playing with her fingers. Rachel hasn't spoken and it's been a few minutes and it's making her incredibly nervous.

"Rachel?"

That seems to do it because suddenly Rachel is flinging herself into Quinn's arms, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh my God Quinn, I love it! How did you? Oh my God, thank you so much!"

Quinn is smiling from ear to ear returning the hug just as tightly, "You're welcome. I'm glad you love it."

They're enjoying their little bubble until the other girls and the Berry men take a look at the present, which makes Santana groan, "Way to show us all up Quinn. How the hell are we gonna top that?"

Quinn bites her lip and actually blushes as they pull apart, Rachel still with a big grin on her face, her eyes twinkling, "Oh Santana, I'm sure I'll absolutely love anything you decided to gift me. It's a surprise you even thought about getting me anything."

Santana furrows her brow, "You mean I didn't have to get you anything?"

Rachel laughs and pats her knee lovingly as she takes a seat beside her, between her and Quinn, "Hush you, don't be silly. Open your present."

As Santana does a great impression of Taz, Rachel slips her hand into Quinn's and squeezes leaning close and whispering, "Thank you so very much Quinn. I honestly cannot begin to explain to you how much this means to me…I mean this really truly is…thank you."

Quinn smiles and shrugs, "You're more than welcome. I'm really glad you like it though."


End file.
